Return to the end
by Mizookie
Summary: Da sequel to wanted is up! So if u dont read the first, your lost. Our boys are back and their badder than ever! There's yaoi in here so dont like it, i recommend you go somewhere else. k? StanxKyle may turn M
1. Prolouge

6 months later

" Kyle, we need to talk."

Of course they wanted to talk, everyone wants to talk to him. Kyle couldn't remember the last time he had ten minutes to himself. He expected it though, being the leader and all. He didn't really want the job but no one else wanted it. Besides, he doubt anyone really knew how to be a leader. Kyle stood up from the grass and turned towards Stan.

" What is it?" He asked.

" Were running out of supplies."

" How much is left?"

" Enough to last the rest of the week."

Shit, that was not what he wanted to hear. He was hoping to have a month worth left. Kyle sighed and ran his fingers through his red locks. Great, now they'll be shot and he'll have to work double time to keep things in order. " How fast can you ship a crew out?" Kyle asked.

" I can have them ready by sun down." Stan said before putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder. " Dude are you okay? You've been out of it lately."

" I'm fine."

" No your not. You have to rest, your running yourself into the ground. I can-"

" I appreciate the concern but I'm fine." Kyle cut him off and brushed off his hand. He didn't notice the hurt look the flashed in Stan's eyes. The red head had been pushing the raven haired male away. Stan didn't understand why. He knew the teen was exhausted but that was no reason to act so cold. It wasn't just him either, it was towards everyone.

" Kyle, I'm worried about you." Stan said.

" There's no need to be, I'm fine." Kyle insisted.

" Liar." Kyle glared at Stan. He didn't need this crap right now. He just wanted to be alone. " You can talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

" Nothing wrongs, as I told you before, I'm fine." He said angrily.

" Kyle, I'm just trying to help."

" Well stop."

Stan pinched the bridge between his eyes irritably. Why was he being so difficult? Was it a crime to worry about him? Even after all they been through? " Fine, I'll stop caring." Stan said in defeat.

" Good." Kyle said in a victory tone. " Gather up a few people to get supplies, no time is to be wasted." With that, Kyle walked off, leaving Stan behind, watching him leave.

Why? Why was he acting so cold towards him? Stan clenched his fists. Why? All he ever did was try and help him and he got the cold shoulder! Stan clenched his fists so hard that he broke the skin and blood leaked from his hands. With a cry, he drew back his hand and punched a tree, causing it to snap into and fall to the ground.

" Damn it." Stan mumbled as he stared at the tree. He'd have to work on holding his temper and his strength.

* * *

YEAH! BACK IN BUSINESS!

Steve: I didnt know you had a job.

Ignoring that. Its been so long! I tried writing this a long time ago but I hated everything i wrote . Now, i sorta of like it.

Steve: I dont like it.

But u hate everything

Steve: Point taken.

Enjoy the sequel! Da drama shall begin!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to this before. I DONT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS. SOME. Its called fanfiction so how the hell can i own south park anyway?!

Steve: Get on with the story, damn.

Fine.

* * *

It had been six long months since the incident with that Father creep. Stan couldn't believe that it only been six months, it felt just like yesterday. The memory was so fresh in his head, even though he didn't see most of what happened that day. Stan cracked his knuckles and ran a hand through his raven hair. Talking to Kyle now a days gave him a headache.

He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and started to walk to Luna's summer house. Given, it was more like a hotel for rich people given how big the rooms are and how many rooms are there, though, he wasn't complaining. He was glad the place was big enough to hide all the mutants.

As he walked through the giant doors, he was almost hit in the head with a red blast that was followed by yelled. Craig. He groaned in annoyance. He did NOT have time for this. He walked towards to where the noise was coming from. Which just so happened to be coming from the kitchen, where Kenny worked. That couldn't be good.

Kenny ducked as a blast shot above his head. He through his hands up in surrender and put a sheepish smile on his face. " I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it, I was only joking!" He said laughing a little.

Craig glared at him and growled. " How is putting hot sauce in my bp and j joking?!" He barked.

" Uhhhhh" Kenny drawled and looked up in thought. " Cause its really funny?"

Kenny rolled out of the way before he got shot. Kenny got on his knees and looked at the wall. He winced when he saw all the cracks and holes. Stan was so gonna kill him, or worse! He might tell Kyle! He'll never hear the end of it. Craig put his hands together over his head and a giant red blast began to form. Kenny's eyes widened. This wasn't going to end well.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Stan screamed, which cause Craig to get startled and drop the ball on the floor. Where it landed, the ground around it started to sizzle as it fell through the floor. Causing a huge crater to take its place. " Opp's." Craig said, looking at the hole.

Stan's eye brow twitched and he pinch the bridge between his eyes and sighed. Great, another thing for Kyle to be pissed at. " What the hell guys? Couldn't you guys fight outside?" He asked.

While Kenny snickered, Craig pointed at the blond. " He didn't run outside and this is all his fault."

" My fault?! I don't recall making your red ball blast thingies and trying to take my head off by throwing it at me! And missing may I add." Kenny argued.

" Who told you to duck?"

" Me! I didn't want to lose my head!"

" Wouldn't it grow back though? Since you cant die?"

" Yeah…but it would still hurt!"

Stan groaned as the two went back and forth. He already felt a headache coming on. " I'll deal with you two later. Right now I need to know if you guys want to help gather up more supplies." Stan said.

" Sure why not? I need to stretch my legs anyway." Craig said.

" I want to but I need to cook dinner." Kenny declined.

Stan nodded and told Craig to be ready by sun down. One person, good. He just needed four more. He walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He could ask Luna and Daniel. The odds of them saying no is slim to none. Then he could just go and help them. Unless he gets in a fight with Craig. Then he's gonna be side tracked.

He and Craig still didn't get along. It got better than it was months ago but they weren't friends. They were more like rivals now. Its better than hating each others guts. He walked through the long hallway and stopped at Luna's room. He knocked and when no one answered, he continued to knock, each knock was harder than the last.

Finally, after 5 minutes of knocking, Luna answered the door in nothing but a towel. Her skin was still wet so Stan came to the conclusion that she just got out of the shower. " You know Stanny boy." She started annoyed. " When someone doesn't answer the door it either means they're not in or don't want to be bother."

" Sorry." He said sarcastically. " But I want to know-"

" If I want to do a food run. Yeah sure whatever." She cut him off.

Okay, she was really pissed off. He wasn't sure why and he didn't really care. Though she had the right to be, he did kinda rip her out of the shower. " Cool. I'm going to see if Daniel is going to come." Stan said before he started to walk away.

" Sure I'll come." Daniel said from inside Luna's room.

Stan eyes widened. Why was Daniel in the same room as Luna? And since Luna was in a towel and just got out of the shower...surely they weren't…doing the do right? He spun around to see Daniel fully clothed. " Uhhhh." Stan said with his mouth opened and a finger hanging in the air, like he was trying to figure out what they were doing with his finger.

" Keep you dick in your pants. She just spilled soda all over me so I took a shower." Luna explained.

" Okay so why didn't she get the door?" Stan asked.

" Didn't want to." Daniel said simply.

" Uh huh. Anyway be ready by sundown. We'll move out then." Stan said before walking to his room. That went quicker than he expected it to go. All he had to do now was get ready. Hopefully, they would be back in two days.

Unknown to him, a person in a black hoodie was watching them through the window. The person in the hoodie began to chuckle. " So, some of the strongest fighters are leaving for a few days? Good, very good. This should make my life a hell of a lot easier. Paulina!" He called. " We strike at dawn! Get William ready!"

Once they leave, all things will start to fall into place.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I didnt have inspiration and i had to go to camp for two weeks. surround by girls.

Steve: You do anything naughty?

No. ew. i dont swing that way. overall it was nice, just some girls annoyed me but i made new friends and may go back next year.

Steve: And leave me. you suck.

All girl camp. suck it. anyway, i think this chapter is better than the first. Im still working on a plot for my comic book. the comic book will ONLY HAVE IGGY AND LUNA in it and i have something totally different in stored for them. Nothing you read here will happen in the comic. except like one or two things. but thats it! i have different characters and stuff for the comic.

Steve: They still dont care.

I care. just felt like saying it just in case they find my comic and ask questions. Saves the time.

Steve: Yeah, stay tuned or something. Shit gonna go down next chapter. I think anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan approached Kyle's door, it was nearly sun down so he would have to leave soon. Everything was set for the group to leave but he needed to do something before he left. He knocked on Kyle's door and waited a second before knocking again.

When the door opened, he was met with a very irritated red head. Kyle crossed his arms and looked at Stan. " What?" Stan couldn't help but wince at the tone, it was filled with anger and irritation. Judging by Kyle's night clothes, he was sleeping. Great. " I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" Stan asked.

Kyle shook his head. " No, just trying to. What did you want?" He asked again. He leaned against the door way and waited for Stan's response. " My team is ready to move so I wanted to let you know who I was taking." Stan said. " I'm taking Luna, Daniel, Craig with me."

" You and Craig? Are you sure about that?" Kyle asked. " You guys can't stand each other and your almost always at each other's throats. Are you going to be able to concentrate on the task?"

" Yes."

" Alright." Kyle said. He didn't really want the two of them together but he already assembled the group together and it was to late to switch. Hopefully they would get along and not try and kill each other.

Stan was looking at Kyle's face. They way the sun light lite up his features made him irrespirable. Kyle seemed to lost in his thoughts to notice Stan's staring. Stan raised his hand and lightly brushed his fingers against Kyle's cheek. This caused Kyle to come out of his thoughts and look towards Stan. He was met with lips meeting his own.

His eyes went wide for a second in shock before they closed and he melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Stan's neck and moaned , which gave Stan the opportunity to slid his tongue into the red head's mouth. Their tongues touched and soon their battle of dominance began, a which Stan won. Oh well, Kyle would win next time.

Their brief make out session sadly came to a end as the need for air became to great. They pulled apart slowly and panted. " What was that for?" Kyle asked breathlessly.

" I guess you can say it was a goodbye kiss." Stan said. " Plus I wanted to see you blush." Kyle faced turned as red as his hair and looked down, finding his feet very interesting. " I know you've been tired lately and I wanted you to know I'm here to help you." He put his fingers under Kyle's chin and lifted it up so Kyle would look at him. " So don't be afraid to ask for help okay?"

Kyle response was a nod. That was all that was needed to make Stan smile. He kissed Kyle lightly before moving away from him. " I love you, I'll be back soon." Stan said softly before leaving. Kyle was left alone in the hallway staring after Stan.

" I love you too." He said quietly before going back into his room to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

I LIVE!

Steve: No one cares.

Anyway, short chapter i know but action in next. Did i do good on kissing part?

Steve: No.

Shudup. So first week of highschool went good for me! 6 new friends! How was you guys first week of skool? Tiring or fun. Mine was both cause i have to travel and walk up alot of stairs for first period and shit. I leave late and get stuck in rush hour sometimes. Sucks. Bright side! I get to explore Manhattan and do the thing i love most, draw art! They already said im talented and im self taught! im so happy!

Steve: I'm not. I dont like traveling.

Flip you.

Steve: Love you too.

I think I'll update every weekend if i can. Skools longer than before so i get home at 5 or later now. sad face. I'll try to update when im free. BYE BYE ALL!

Steve: Whatever. Just dont take over a month to update again.

I hate you.

Steve: Hate you too bitch.


End file.
